Datas Comemorativas
by RiKu-YaSaShiI
Summary: Um romance bem diferente... Draco e Ginny...onde seus encontros sao em datas comemorativas ...


_Capitulo 1 – Datas Comemorativas_

**_Natal_**

Mais um ano em Hogwarts, o sexto da ruiva que alegremente brinca com seus amigos Colin, amigo fotografo e Lucy namorada de Colin que possuem a mesma paixão por fotos ambos do mesmo ano. Uma brincadeira que qualquer pessoa pensaria ao ver o chão coberto de branco em plena véspera de natal, Guerra de bola de neve.

Era véspera de natal e Ginny estava a brincar em vez de se arrumar para a festa logo a noite, mas afinal para que? Não tinha para quem se vestir ou espera-la, estava sozinha. Não tinha certeza se ia ao jantar de natal aquele ano, sua única amiga solteira, Mary, tinha ido passar o feriado com os pais, por isso se ela fosse iria ficar de castiçal a noite toda para seu irmão, Harry, Hermione, Colin e Lucy e isso ela já estava cansada de fazer. Então já tinha decidido não ir.

Passava um pouco das 2 da tarde quando tudo começou ocorrer. Estava a correr para lá e para cá com seus amigos jogando bolas de neve por todos os lados, até que uma foi parar em alguém, que veio ao chão. Ginny tinha caprichado no ultimo arremesso em Colin que estava saindo da brincadeira para preparar as câmeras para mais tarde, mas como ela ia adivinhar que ia dá tempo para ele se abaixar e acertar uma pessoa desconhecida que estava passando naquele exato momento.

– Desculpa! Desculpa! – gritou ela indo em direção à pessoa no chão.

– Hahaha!! – riu Colin indo embora.

– Volta aqui seu traste! – gritou brava para ele. – Desculpa, eu realmente não tinha a intenção de ... – ela parou na metade do caminho de sua tarefa de levantar o rapaz do chão. – É você! Você mereceu essa! – disse deixando o rapaz cair novamente.

– Oras sua pobretona, como ousar acerta uma bola de neve em mim e ainda dizer esta coisa, você esta querendo morrer bem na véspera de natal. – disse o loiro após se levantar e olhar para ruiva parada em frente dele de braços cruzados.

– Sua resposta responde minha ação. Sempre tão mal educado com os outros e diz ser da alta sociedade.

– Sou mais educado que você, sou educado e rico, ou seja, mil vezes melhor que você.

– Foi só uma bola de neve, não deve ter doido tanto assim. – disse para ela revirando os olhos sem paciência para o mesmo discurso.

– Doeu sim, não foi você que veio ao chão por causa dela.

– Como você é mole, fica choramingando por causa de uma bola de neve e ainda se diz "Eu sou O macho". Poupe-me de seu showzinhos Malfoy.

– Eu não sou mole ou fraco é que minha pele é delicada é pele de rico que só recebe os melhores tratamentos, diferente das escamas de dragão que você tem no lugar de pele.

– Você é muito delicado Malfoy... – disse quebrando a mão. – Cheio de "não me rele" e "não me toque" "eu sou de vidro" ou "minha pele é muito delicada" e "meu nariz não sei o que". Muito vaidoso! Vaidoso até de mais e sabem o que dizem de rapazes muito vaidosos. – disse numa voz bem fina e agitando as mãos perto do corpo como uma fresca.

– Eu sou muito homem, sim!

– Claro. – disse com um ar "já que você diz...me cansei" virou e saiu.

– Hey Weasley!

– Ginny cuidado!

Ginny saiu deixando ele para trás, já estava cansada daquela conversa que no final ia acabar em lugar nenhum. Ouviu ele chamar e logo em seguida sua amiga mandou ela tomar cuidado apontando para atrás dela que por extinto virou para ver o que era e só sentiu a cara ficar gelada. Ela ficou parada processando todas as informações nos últimos momentos até explodir, bufou de raiva ficando vermelha agachou fez uma bola e arremessou em direção dele que simplesmente desviou e começou a rir.

Ginny ficou possessa e uma atrás de outra ela começou sua própria guerra de bola de neve com Malfoy que não ficou esperando e começou atacar. Ela corria entre as arvores tentando se esconder dele e para pega-lo desprevenido.

Parou atrás de uma arvores e esperou, olhou para todos os lados e finalmente avistou ele vindo com uma bola de neve na mão pronto para tacar nela. Ajoelhou-se na neve e fez a sua bola de neve e levantou e ficou a esperar a momento certo. Ele passou direto pela arvore, momento perfeito, ela saiu atrás da arvore e atirou e chamou a atenção do loiro que virou para receber a bolada em cheio no nariz o que o fez cair se retorcer de dor.

– Aiii meu nariz! – gritou ele levando a mão ao nariz.

– Não adianta Malfoy eu sei que não dói tanto assim, já levei 5 suas e to inteira. – disse toda desdenhosa para ele

– Ai me nariz sua idiota! – rosnou alto para ruiva, levantando.

– Ai meu Merlin!! – exclamou alto quando viu Draco tirar a mão do nariz para mostrá-lo sangrando – Ai meu Merlin! Desculpa Malfoy eu juro que não queria. – disse correndo em direção a ele e caindo ao seu lado direito. – Desculpa! Desculpa!

– Meu nariz! Meu nariz! – choramingou.

– Na hora que eu fiz a bola eu devo ter juntado a neve com alguma pedra, mas eu juro que não era minha intenção.

– Meu nariz!

– Deixa eu ver. – falou esticando a mão para tocar o nariz dele mais ele virou a cara, movimento que a deixou um tanto quanto brava. – Deixa eu ver! – inquiriu dele puxando o nariz dele para seu lado, fazendo ele gritar. – Desculpa. – pediu com falsidade e segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos e começou a examinar o local. – Não foi nada de grave.

– Nada de grave! Nada de grave! Você quebrou meu nariz e é nada de grave. Ele vai ficar roxo por semanas, minha imagem esta arruinada, graças a você. Idiota! Como eu vou no jantar assim agora, como? – gritou com ela.

– Eu já pedi desculpa, não era minha intenção, droga! E não se preocupe eu vou cuidar disse, já reparei muitos narizes quebrados na enfermaria. – tirou a varinha do bolso e com o balançar dela e duas palavras ela fez seu feitiço. – Pronto vai para de sangrar e vai deixar seu nariz no lugar. Agora para o roxo só lá na enfermaria. Deixa eu limpar isso e vamos até lá. – tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o sangue depois ajudou ele levantar e o levou para a enfermaria.

* * *

– Ola Madame Pomfrey! – cumprimentou a menina cordial a senhora quando entrou.

– Ola Ginny querida.

– Tenho um nariz quebrado aqui, posso usar a poção anti-roxo?

– Claro e a senhorita poderia aproveitar e cuidar da enfermaria para mim enquanto eu saio. Eu prometo que volto a tempo para você se arrumar para o jantar.

– Tudo bem. Duvido que muita gente vai se machucar bem na véspera de natal.

– Então esta em suas mãos, já sabe de tudo. Bom trabalho. Tchau.

– Tchau. E quanto a você, sente ai e fique quietinho do jeito que você está, já volto. – Ginny saiu para a sala do outro lado e logo voltou com um frasco e já na presença de Draco abriu e pegou um pouco nas mãos e esfregou-as e levou as mãos para o rosto do loiro mais parou. – O que foi? Por que me olha assim?

– Como eu posso ter certeza que você não vai estragar meu nariz mais do que já estragou? Afinal você é só uma aluna do 6 ano e não uma medi-bruxa.

– Para sua informação, loiro falso, eu trabalho para Madame Pomfrey dês do meu 3º ano, estou sempre aqui nas minhas horas vagas para ajudá-la e aprender sobre isso. E tem mais eu sou a melhor aluna de Curas e Poções do sexto ano inteiro e sou melhor que muitos do sétimo também. Já te disse que já remendei um monte de nariz... – falou áspera com ele – eu sei o que estou fazendo. E outra, pior do que já era, não pode ficar. – terminou rindo dele.

– Meu nariz é perfeito.

– Ta! Mas se você continuar me impedindo de fazer meu trabalho vai ficar pior, agora fica quieto e essa poção é um pouco...

– Gelada!! – terminou a frase dela após sentir seu nariz congelar depois de ela ter colocado os dedos nele.

– Calma é só no começo depois fica melhor.

Ginny começou a massagear o nariz dele com as pontas dos dedos. Draco fechou os olhos para que ela pudesse massagear em volta também, entreabriu os lábios para poder respirar. A ruiva tremeu quando sentiu o ar quente vindo da boca do loiro bater na sua mão e admirou a figura masculina na sua frente. Lindo, não tinha como negar isso, o garoto mais cobiçado da escola estava à sua frente, puro 1,88m, ombros largos, mãos e braços fortes, cabelos loiros e olhos azul-acinzentado, rosto sem marcas, puro-sangue, perfeito, ali, parado recebendo massagens de uma pessoa completamente diferente dele, mesma raça, mas mundos diferentes, sociedades diferentes com valores diferentes.

– Quente! Ta muito quente! – reclamou ele afastando seu rosto trazendo ela de volta para realidade.

– Eu disse que passava, vai ficar quente mais depois passa.

– Ta queimando! Ta queimando! Faz alguma coisa, tão doendo.

– Nossa como você chora. – disse ela divertida saindo a procura de alguma coisa, voltando depois com um saquinho com gelo. – Pronto! Agora deita um pouco ai, até parar de arder, depois você pode ir para sua casa com seu nariz novinho em folha.

– Eu quero um espelho

– Para que você quer um espelho?

– Para que você acha? Eu quero ver meu nariz. Anda, acha um!

– Ta ai! – ele olhou para o nariz em todos os ângulos possíveis e existentes.

– Ele ta um pouco para esquerda, você estragou meu nariz! – conclui ele depois de tanto olhar

– Se esse é o problema eu posso arrumá-lo agora. – disse mostrando o punho fechado perto do nariz dele.

– Eu...

– Madame Pomfrey!! – gritou um menino entrando junto com mais 3 garotos envolta deste que segurava o braço ensangüentado.

– É hoje! – exclamou Ginny cansada indo ver o menino. – Madame Pomfrey não está, eu estou no lugar dela. O que aconteceu?

– A gente tava brincando no lago, ai ele escorregou e cai e quebrou o braço. Ajuda-nos, por favor!

– Ta doendo muito, muito mesmo.

– Sabe que é proibido brincar no lago, vocês vão pegar uma bela detenção quando souberem disto.

– Droga!

– Eu disse para a gente não ir.

– Meu braço. Meu braço

– Mas como eu estou com um espírito natalino muito grande eu perdôo vocês desta vez mais a próxima não vou ter dó. Agora vá ate aquela cama e deita lá eu já volto. – disse ela fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo.

Ginny saiu e foi novamente a sala do lado e minutos depois voltou sem sua capa e seu sweater, só com a caminha branca a gravata laranja e a saia preta e os sapatos com os cabelos bagunçados em um rabo-de-cavalo bem alto. Com alguns potes nas mãos se aproximou até o grupo de garotos e começou a trabalhar. Feitiços, poções, panos e minutos depois tudo estava limpo e no lugar e muito bem enfaixado.

– Não foi muito grave, você quebrou o osso só em dois lugares. Talvez duas ou uma semana e meia seu braço vai estar totalmente sarado se você manter ele parado.

– Eu vou ter que ficar aqui hoje? – perguntou meio triste

– Não sei que graça tem num jantar de natal. É um jantar como qualquer outro e o mais importante é os presentes no dia seguinte.

– Vou ter que ficar aqui então?

– Não! Pode ir. E tome mais cuidado. Feliz natal!

– Feliz natal. – disse os meninos em coral.

Depois de muitos abraços e agradecimentos e felicitações os 4 meninos sumiram.

– Paz! Finalmente paz! – exclamou se espreguiçando levando as mãos a cabeça e virou. – Você! – disse com decepção. – Achei que você já tinha ido para sua casa. Você ainda está com essa bolsa de gelo no seu nariz. Você é louco, quer congelá-lo para sempre.

A ruiva caminhou até o loiro, que estava sentado na cama do lado da qual ela estava atendendo os outros jovens do segundo ano, e quando estendeu sua mão para pegar a bolsa de gelo, ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou com tudo contra seu corpo, sua mão direita foi de encontro com a nuca da garota e a puxou para perto do seu rosto se juntando formando um roçar de lábios. A ruiva tentou se soltar mais ao sentir a língua quente do loiro passar por seus lábios, ela perdeu o bom senso e deixou se levar pelo braço forte em sua cintura e a mão fria na sua nuca e se entregou a aquele beijo devastador.

Estava completamente perdida naquela sensação tão boa, que a muito tempo não tinha, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado ou se o mundo estava acabando ao seu redor, só podia sentir os beijos do loiro e a mão fria em sua barriga. Barriga, mão, frio isso fez ela acordar, ele havia a deitado na cama e fechado a cortina em volta da cama. A mão do loiro acariciava a pele da ruiva em quanto levantava a blusa branca dela, soltou a boca dela e para se deliciar com a pele dela, começando pelo umbigo foi subindo devagar até alcançar seus seios cobertos pelo pano branco do sutiã e sem demora tirou-o do caminho. Ginny soltou um breve gemido quando Draco beijo seu seio, estava completamente louca, ele deitado sobre ela que rodeava a cintura dele com as pernas e as mãos na nuca loira acompanhando cada movimento ousado do homem. Passado algum tempo Draco voltou para o pescoço dela sem deixar de acariciar os seios dela, e aos pouco chegou à boca que arfava e soltava pequenos gemidos. Beijos atrás de beijos estavam levando ela às nuvens, mas logo desceu quando sentiu a mão dele subir pela sua coxa e pousar sobre sua parte intima.

– Para! Isso é loucura! – pediu baixinho quando ele lambia sua orelha.

– Sim! Uma loucura, mais muito gostosa. – sussurrou em seu ouvido voltando tomar a boca dela para si.

– Madame Pomfrey! – chamou alguém, Ginny deu um pulo e Draco se assustou igual. – Madame Pomfrey, a senhora esta ai?

– Ai Merlin! – exclamou Ginny nervosa se arrumando.

– Tem alguém ai? Oiii??!! Madame Pomfrey!?

– Responde. – sussurrou o loiro para ela.

– Errr... já vai!! – respondeu meio incerta, se arrumou o máximo que pode e saiu.

– Weasley! Você está bem?

– Estou, estou sim. – respondeu meio nervosa.

– Tem certeza? Você ta muito vermelha. – comentou o garoto olhando de cima em baixo para garota que estava vermelha, toda despenteada com algumas marcas no pescoço e com a roupa toda bagunçada.

– Hãmm. – falou se olhando em seguida e vendo o estado ela tratou de pensar. – Sabe...é...bom...eu tava...eu...eu acabei de voltar da estufa e tava muito frio ai eu tomei uma poção para esquentar o corpo mais acho que eu tomei mais do que devia ai eu tava deitada para ver se passava. – disse tudo de uma vez e rápido quando a idéia veio a mente acabando com uma risada sem graça. – Madame Pomfrey não está, o que posso fazer por você, Pardo?

– Eu to com uma bruta dor de cabeça, tem como me arrumar alguma coisa para ela?

– Sim, já vou pegar. Aqui, bebe tudo e daqui a 10 minutinhos já faz efeito.

– Obrigado Ginny.

– Que isso, é meu dever.

– Espero que o seu dever não te empeça de ir no jantar hoje.

– Como eu queria que me impedisse, mas não. Pelo menos teria uma desculpa que faria os outros entender e me deixar em paz. Eu não quero ir e pronto!

– Que isso Ginny, por que você não quer ir? Vai estar muito bom.

– Eu não quero, só isso e sem mais perguntas.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já que você não quer ir, fazer o que? Eu vou indo. Obrigado de novo e tchau.

– Tchau! Tenha uma ótima festa e feliz natal.

Ginny esperou o menino sair e em seguida virou para encarar a cama ainda escondida pela cortina e tratou de pensar.

–"O que eu estou fazendo? Isso é loucura!! Uma Weasley e um Malfoy, juntos nem daqui um zilhão de anos!! Mas estava tão bom, Merlin como ele beija bem. Larga de ser boba Ginny, ele só ta brincando como você. Ele ta se aproveitando!! Isso mesmo, ele ta se aproveitando de você sua boba e depois vai te infernizar por isso. Vou lá e vou acabar com isso. Já!!"

Ela caminhou ate a cortina parou e respirou fundo quando foi abrir a cortina, Draco se adiantou e abriu mostrando-se de frente para ela. Encaram-se por alguns segundos até ele a puxar para beijá-la. Encostou-a na cama e sua mão esquerda foi direta para dentro da blusa dela a procura dos seios, os quais não demorou a achar, ela o agarrou pela nuca e o puxou para mais perto de si o beijando calorosamente, aquelas mãos frias estava lhe causando sensações extremamente maravilhosas. O loiro com calma começou a desabotoar a camisa branca encaminhando seus beijos pescoço abaixo.

– Para! – pediu aos sussurros, mas mesmo assim relutante contra seu próprio pedido. – Para! – pediu novamente e ele subiu e a beijou com certa violência e urgência.

– Quer mesmo que eu pare? – perguntou olhando fixamente nos olhos.

– Eu... – não sabia o quer fazer, seu corpo estava queimando de desejo assim como os olhos do loiro. – "Sim!" Não. – e o beijou.

– Então esteja aqui as 9, para jantarmos. Lá não estaremos sujeitos a interrupções. – disse ele abotoando a camisa dela. – Esteja vestida apropriadamente e... – ele levou sua mão esquerda até a calcinha dela e esfregou os dedos e levou ate perto da face dela e esfregou novamente para mostrar como estava molhado. – De preferência sem calcinha. – disse com um sorrisinho maroto.

Ginny achou que ela jamais poderia ficar mais vermelha do que ficou quando Draco fez aquilo com ela muito menos às palavras atrevidas dele e com um beijinho no rosto, ele saiu deixando a garota caída de joelhos atordoada.

–"O que eu vou fazer!!!" – gritou a mente dela depois de minutos pensando na loura cometida.

– Tudo bem Ginny?

– O que eu vou fazer? O que Merlin?! – sussurrou baixinho mais para si do que para outra pessoa.

– Hey Ginny! Você esta bem? O que você tem quer fazer?

– Amerie! – disse assustada com a garota

– Você esta bem?

– Estou! Estou, é claro que estou. – mentiu para menina, se levantando e se arrumando.

– Tem certeza? Você parece nervosa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, não aconteceu nada. Serio Amerie. – mentiu mesmo não querendo, afinal aquela menina alta do sexto ano era sua amiga. – O que veio fazer aqui? Está doente ou veio falar comigo? – perguntou enquanto encaminhava-se para outra sala depois de pegar suas roupas de frio.

– Eu to morrendo de cólica então eu vim.

– Certo vou pegar seu remédio.

– Lucy me disse que você não vai no jantar hoje, por quê? - perguntou a menina que acompanhou a outra até a sala ao lado.

– A Lucy não desiste! Eu não vou porque não quero. Eu vou ficar sozinha lá, não vou ficar de vela para ela e Colin, muito menos para meu irmão e o Harry e Hermione. To fora! Até iria se Mary estivesse aqui, mas como ela não está eu não vou. E ta acabado! Nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia!

– Ta, não precisa ficar brava. Mas acho que todos têm bom senso e não vão ficar namorando assim.

– Mesmo assim não quero. – Ginny disse abrindo o armário reservado para poções femininas e a primeira que ela viu foi a poção anti-gravidez. – Amerie posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro Ginny, o que é?

– Bom...você é uma garota linda que tem um monte de cara atrás de você, tem sempre alguém te dando um presentinho ou te chamando para sair e até é famosa no mundo trouxa por ser modelo e coisa e tal. Você é bonita, alta, inteligente, amável, super popular e...

– Menos Ginny. Também não é assim...

– Sabe que é. Todo garoto quer sair com você e...

– Qual é o problema Ginny?

– Ta. Digamos que você odeie uma pessoa, um garoto, odeia tanto que se você pudesse daria 100 chutes naquele lugar só para ele não fazer outro igual a ele e esse garoto de odiasse tanto que poderia viver te dando tapas na cara...

– Ta, já entendi o ódio, tipo Weasley e Malfoy.

– Isso! Bom...ai lá um dia, uma coisa muito louca acontece e vocês dois tiveram que ficar perto, muito perto mesmo, ai do nada ele te dá um beijo, um não, ele te dá O AMASSO, com direito a tudo que se faz num amasso, mão para tudo quanto é lado, roupa se abrindo e tudo mais, porém o ato final, sabe, aquilo não aconteceu. Mais pensa num beijo bom ai você multiplica por 1000 ai você começa chegar lá e o amasso...

– Eu já entendi, já entendi. Continue.

– Ta, depois disso ele te convida, com segundas intenções claro, para jantar, o que você faria?

– Eu iria!

– Você iria?! Mais você odeia ele e sabe que ele só esta brincando com você! Como você iria!

– Olha, eu penso assim, de ódio para amor tudo pode mudar em um piscar de olhos e outra, se fosse eu...

– É como se fosse você.

– Ta mais do que na cara que eu também quero a segunda intenção desse jantar, porque afinal eu deixei tudo aquele 'amasso' acontecer que já mostra que eu também quero. Tem um ditado trouxa que diz 'quando um não quer, dois não discutem' então se você não...quer dizer se EU não quisesse eu não teria deixado passar do primeiro beijo.

– Mais tem levar em consideração que você estava numa seca, já fazia tempo que você não beijava ai quando apareceu você não pensou duas vezes e foi.

– Mesmo assim, eu queria, por mais na seca que eu estivesse.

– Mas ele só ta brincando.

– Então por que não entrar no jogo e jogar também? Eu acho que às vezes é bom sair da rotina, quebrar algumas regras, a vida é muito curta para deixar de fazer, de vez em quando, os seus gostos.

– Acho melhor não, vai que eu me arrependo depois?

– Prefiro me arrepende de ter feito do que não ter feito. Pois não ir lhe deixará uma duvida ainda maior do que ir ou não. Ai você vai começar pensar 'se eu tivesse ido, eu estaria assim agora?' ou 'minha vida poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse ido' e coisas do tipo. E to achando que você irá se arrepender mais de não ter ido do que ter ido, afinal você está na maior duvida de ir ou não ir, você deixou todos aqueles beijos e caricias acontecer que deixou em sua pele o gosto de quero mais é por isso que você está com duvida, o 'quero mais' está batendo com 'o devido' e o devido nem sempre é o melhor caminho porque ele nem sempre te levara a felicidade, mesmo que seja momentânea. Resumindo os erros são para a gente aprender se a gente não errar a gente não aprende nada, você deve ir e aprender e não se arrepender porque tudo só te deixara mais forte. Agora eu posso beber minha poção essa cólica ta me matando.

– Certo!! Eu quero, eu vou jogar, não vou me arrepender, vou aprender e sairei mais forte. Você está certa, com toda essa guerra, a vida está muito curta para deixar de fazer minhas vontades. Obrigada Amerie!! – e abraçou a menina. – Ta aqui sua poção!

– Amigas é para isso. Obrigada, eu tava achando que ia morrer de dor.

– Mas fique sabendo se eu me der mal nisso, você será a culpada.

– Não se preocupe, se você sair ferida eu vou fazer os curativos.

– É bom.

– Eu vou indo, obrigada de novo pela poção. Feliz natal e bom jantar. Até amanha. – disse abraçando a amiga e saindo.

– Obrigada você, feliz natal e até amanha. – Ginny a viu saindo quando ela se toucou que a outra sabia. - Amerie...

– Não se preocupe, não vou dizer para ninguém. – respondeu a menina sorridente quando a outra havia notado que ela sabia.

* * *

Era 6:30 quando subiu para seu quarto e quando entrou na sua casa tudo estava silencioso, bem diferente de seu quarto onde Mary e Sue com quem ela dividia o quarto, faziam a maior escarcéu se arrumando. Ginny entrou quieta e sentou em sua cama vendo as duas se arrumar, Mary pediu para Ginny fazer a maquiagem nela e arrumar seu cabelo e depois da Mary ela fez em Sue e quando terminou em Sue chegou mais três meninas para Ginny arrumar. Ginny era muito jeitosa para arrumar cabelos e fazer maquiagem por isso muitas meninas a procurava para que ela arruma-las. As 7:45 não havia mais ninguém no quarto, todos já tinham descido sobrando só ela que foi em direção ao guarda-roupa de onde tirou um vestido verde e deixou sobre a cama e foi tomar banho. Após o banho, começou a se arrumar, os cabelos ficou solto mais preso um pouco de cada lado com duas presilhas de strass, uma maquiagem leve mais destacando bem os olhos um brilho nos lábios.

– "Será que eu coloco?" – pensou olhando para calcinha branca de renda. – "É claro! Meu Merlin!"

Vestiu a calcinha e depois o vestido verde que era de frente única, com um decote que ia até na altura dos seios, modelado na cintura e solto depois dele, decorado com pedras que começava na alça e terminava em pontas. Coube certinho, tinha economizado feito uma louca por um para comprá-lo para usá-lo na formatura daquele ano, mas achou melhor usar naquela noite. E para completar a sandália preta de salto alto que tinha no cordão que apertava no tornozelo, dele caia correntinhas e na ponta tinha estrelinha. Estava pronta, olhou-se no espelho pelo menos por 20 minutos decidindo se ia com aquela roupa ou não e se ia ou não, mas quando olhou no relógio e viu q faltava só 10 minutos para 9, pegou sua bolsa tirou um vidrinho com uma liquido azul claro bebeu tudo, pegou seu sobretudo preto, vestiu e saiu.

Caminhou sem presa até chegar ao seu destino. Parou e olhou para ver se ele realmente tinha ido e ao vê-lo foi ter com ele. Olhou para o rapaz a sua frente e achou que estava perfeito. Um sobretudo preto por cima do smoking preto com camisa branca e gravata preta assim como os sapatos, o cabelo devidamente penteados para trás com um pouco de gel.

– Atrasada! – disse ele bravo indo em direção a ela. – Mas te perdôo, pois me parece que você caprichou na arrumação.

– Boa noite para ti também, Malfoy! – respondeu sorrindo.

– Boa noite, senhorita. – respondeu cordial beijando-lhe a mão. – Vamos, nosso jantar deve estar a nossa espera.

E com um aceno de cabeça eles voltaram caminha, subiram algumas escadas, naquela mesma ala e ao chegar ao quinto andar e passar alguns corredores e salas, chegaram a uma. O quarto era grande e iluminado por muitas velas, do lado direito uma cama com colchas vermelhas e almofadas cinza, no lado esquerdo uma lareira e na sua frente um sofá de três lugares na cor branca para combinar com o tapete peludo branco e ainda no lado esquerdo mais perto da janela ao lado do sofá, uma mesa de dois lugares toda enfeitada com velas, talheres de prata, taças, toalha verde com os enfeites em vermelho. Em poucas palavras aquele lugar era maravilhoso. Porem um pouco assustador pela a grande e imperial cama e por um momento ela se arrependeu de ter ido mais esqueceu assim que Draco chegou por trás e colocou as mãos em seu casaco e começou a tirá-lo e fazendo questão que suas mãos pálidas e frias tocasse a pele dela enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

– Vamos ver mesmo se valeu a pena esperar?! – Ginny ficou envergonhada enquanto ele a examinava de cima em baixo. – Tudo isso só para mim, eu realmente fui um bom menino esse ano. – disse sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho.

– Gostou?! – perguntou meio acanhada.

– Sim, muito. Você está deliciosa! – exclamou a ultima frase malicioso. – Mais venha, vamos jantar.

E a levou até a mesa, onde puxou a cadeira para ela sentar e a empurrou de volta e depois sentou no seu lugar e com um estalar de dedos a comida começou aparecer.

– Como? – perguntou surpresa.

– O que alguns galeões não fazem. Foi uma sorte ter consegui fazer reserva, porque encomendei o jantar muito encima da hora, mas sou um Malfoy, então eu consigo tudo que eu quero. Espero que goste.

E dito isso ele pegou sua varinha e balançou uma vez e uma musica calma e muito bonita começou a tocar e então começaram o jantar. Ginny se divertiu muito, Draco era muito engraçado, ele contava historia e piadas muito boas, sem falar que era muito cavaleiro e agradável. Por aquelas duas horas e meia os dois esqueceram que eram Malfoy e Weasley e conversaram como gente comum. Falaram sobre muitas coisas e ao mesmo tempo sobre nada, tudo estava maravilhoso como num conto de fadas trouxa.

– Haha! Eu não acredito que você fez isso?!

– Pois eu fiz, e se eu voltasse no tempo faria tudo de novo, só para ver a cara do meu pai.

– Mais ele deve ter ficado furioso.

– É o castigo foi bravo, mais mesmo assim a cara dele valeu a pena. Haha!

– Haha! – e riram por algum tempo até tudo ficar silencioso, com somente a musica tocando. – Bom Draco...eu adorei o jantar, foi maravilhoso, mais ta na minha hora. Eu tenho que ir feliz natal. – disse ela levantando e indo para porta.

– Calma Ginny, ainda nem abrimos os presentes.

– Presentes?! Que presentes?! – disse desesperada porque não tinha nada para dar.

– Venha dançar primeiro, depois os presentes.

E ele a puxou para dançar, ali mesmo entre a cama e o sofá, colou seu corpo no dela, passou seu braço esquerdo pela cintura dela e o direito segurou a mão esquerda dela que colocou sua mão direita no ombro dele. Dançaram assim formalmente por algum tempo até as luzes diminuírem deixando o lugar meio escuro e ele a beijou.

Ela após um tempo deixou-se levar pelo momento e soltou a mão dele e envolveu o pescoço dele e deixou sua cabeça descansar sobre o ombro do loiro sentindo seu perfume maravilhoso enquanto sentia a caricia em sua costa. Não tinha como não se contagiar com a atmosfera do lugar, tudo cheirava a felicidade, amor, paixão e sexo e o loiro estava completamente irresistível, como sempre. Porém tudo parou, ele se afastou e ela se sentiu perdida, com frio e solitária até sentir o beijo suave e quente que o loiro lhe deu.

Mais uma dúzia de beijos veio depois daquele primeiro, porém todos diferentes, cada uma com mais paixão e desespero, como se precisasse daquilo para viver e era exatamente o que ela estava sentido naquele momento, precisava dos beijos ferozes de Draco para viver. Tudo começou, primeiro foi o palito e depois a gravata, longo em seguida os botões da camisa e o sinto e a camisa foi para junto do palito logo após foi o botão do seu vestido e depois o zíper e o vestido foi parar no chão fazendo a acordar o encanto.

– Draco, melhor não... – sussurrou sem convicção do que dizia tentando empurra-lo para longe.

– Oras, se você não quisesse não teria vindo até aqui. – falou calmo sorrindo um pouco e a beijando novamente. – Não disse para você vim sem calcinha?! – falou num tom bravo após alguns beijos.

– Eu...é...eu não...

– haha – riu pela a vergonha e o desespero da garota mais encerou a conversa com um beijo suave.

Pegou ela no colo e a colocou na cama e lentamente tirou-lhe a sandália e depositou alguns beijos entre suas pernas e beijou sua boca enquanto caminhava com ela para o meio da cama. A maioria das velas se apagou sobrando apenas algumas em volta da cama e a musica ainda toca mais cada vez mais suave e lenta, já no meio da cama ele a beijou mais uma vez e soltou-se da boca dela e direcionou seus beijos para o corpo alvo e bem desenhado da garota. Rosto, orelha, pescoço, seios, ventre e voltou e dedicou longos momentos aos seios de bicos rosados, Ginny soltava pequenos gemidos devido ao prazer que lhe subia a espinha com a sucção de seus seios, contudo os gemidos ficaram mais contínuos e longos a partir do momento que Draco deslizou mão ventre abaixo e entrando por dentro da calcinha dela e seus dedos entrarem dentro dela, dentro do lugar quente e úmido. A ruiva se sentia torturada, uma longa e gostosa tortura de puro sofrimento de prazer, já não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria, não tinha mais a vista sã e sua respiração não tinha mais controle assim como o calor em todo seu corpo. Porém suas preces foram ouvidas e todo seu sofrimento acabaria longo, o loiro com rápidos movimentos se livrou das ultimas peças de roupas que faltam, calcinha, calça e cueca e em segundos seus corpos estavam completamente nú.

Era a visão mais linda que ele já tinha visto até aquele momento, ele pensou, os cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros cinza, os olhos semi-cerrados, seu rosto corado, seus suaves sussurros, seu perfume, sua pele macia, não podia agüentar mais precisava terminar com aquilo ou ele morreria, então se livrou das ultimas roupas e juntou-se a altura dela e vendo seu rosto novamente queimando de desejo, acariciou a beijou calmamente e sua mão direita deslizou mais uma vez pelo corpo perfeito e chegando até a perna esquerda dela, afastou e levou a contornar sua cintura abrindo espaço para ele poder entrar de vez e terminar a tortura que estava sendo para os dois. Draco entrou nem rápido e nem devagar, mais sim numa velocidade modera de um jeito que ele pudesse aproveitar e que não causasse dor a ruiva que se grudou nele e gemeu baixo, isso o encheu de tanto prazer que ele teve que se controlar o máximo para não gozar. Após penetrá-la ele esperou por um momento e a beijou suavemente e ai sim iniciou as investidas contra ela. Estocadas lentas, moderadas, rápidas e por fim descontroladas alternando as três primeiras velocidades para achar o movimento mais prazeroso. Ginny se sentia envergonhada e aquilo atrapalhou no começo mais esqueceu tudo quando o prazer subia e espalhava por todo seu corpo e logo se mexia tentando acompanhar o ritmo do loiro. Totalmente descontrolados, ardendo de prazer e paixão, os gemidos incentivam ainda mais as estocadas e a procura louca pela boca do outro. E longo tempo depois os dois não agüentavam mais, principalmente a ruiva que chegou ao clímax primeiro que o loiro. Uma explosão de prazer espalhou por todos os músculos e células de seu corpo e contorceu-se e contraiu todos eles, sentindo-se flutuar. Foi com a contração dela que ele gozou, aquele aperto em seu membro foi o suficiente para ele se perder e gozar daquele momento maravilhoso.

A ruiva gemeu alto e logo após ele soltou um breve gemido-urro baixo. Se jogou cansado ao lado dela e a puxou para perto de si, fazendo ela deitar-se sobre seu peito que descia e subia rapidamente e descompassado e os dois trataram de se recompor e poder respirar normalmente novamente.

– Ginny. – chamou aos sussurros a ruiva assim que voltou ao normal. – Ruivinha?! – chamou novamente, mas viu que ela dormia tranquilamente. – Feliz natal ruivinha. – sussurrou baixinho e beijou sua testa.

Puxou a colcha sobre eles e ficou a acariciar os longos cabelos ruivos até pegar no sono também, o que não demorou muito.

* * *

O sol entrava pela janela e batia bem em seu rosto e aquilo a incomodava, principalmente quando dormir tarde, o que a lembrava que o motivo que tinha feito dormir tarde era completamente absurdamente impossível. Por isso abriu rapidamente os olhos para deparar com a cabeça dourada em sua frente. Soltou um pequeno gritou e começou olhar em volta.

– O que foi?! Fogo onde?! – disse o loiro acordando meio tonto e preocupado pelo grito.

– Ai meu Merlin! O que eu fiz?! O que eu fiz?! – exclamou alto ao lembrar de tudo e dando um jeito de se cobrir e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, ruiva! É natal, podemos dormir até tarde. – e a puxou de volta para seus braços.

– Me solta! Me solta! Eu to perdida! – pedia desesperada tentando se soltar.

– Como você é bobinha, ruiva! Ontem foi maravilhoso, você sabe disso, você queria tanto quanto eu. E você não está perdida afinal você está com um Malfoy. – disse maroto a beijando.

– Ai que ta o problema! – disse se soltando dele. – Eu to com um Malfoy!

– E que Malfoy, não acha?! – disse convencido voltando a beijá-la mais dessa vez a prendeu com mais força e não demorou muito para ela se entregar aos beijos dele. – Volte para perto de mim e durma. Temos a tarde toda pela frente.

– Tarde!? Já é de tarde?! – voltou o desespero.

– Acho que sim. Por quê? – sem entender a questão da hora

– Todos devem estar me procurando. Ai Merlin! Eu disse que não ia ir no jantar, então...ai ai ai.

Foi mais rápida que o loiro e saiu da cama e começou a se vestir, foi o vestido a sandália e a capa já tava saindo pela porta quando deu de cara com o loiro nú encostada na porta, ela sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo de vergonha, por está olhando e por mais que tentasse não olhar seus olhos viam justamente o que não era para ver, seu membro. Nunca tinha visto um ao vivo e a cores e não imagina que aquilo era daquele jeito e daquele tamanho, estava completamente desconcertada com aquela vista.

– Não esta esquecendo de nada não?

– É...acho que não. – disse olhando em volta enquanto ele se aproximava. – Seu presente...eu não tenho. – disse vergonhosa.

– Você já meu deu meu presente, eu só quero um feliz natal.

– Ah...feliz natal... – ele a puxou e a beijo.

E alguns beijos depois ela foi embora, deixando ele para trás que se jogou na cama para voltar a dormir.

– Você já meu deu, e vai me dar muitas vezes, ruivinha. – sussurrou num sorriso maroto e voltou a dormir.

* * *

N/A: OIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

uma fic q ja tem algum tempao q eu escrevi mais nunca postei...marcando a minha volta ao mundo das fics...eu ia postar no natal mais como eu tava viajando eu tive q deixar para a volta...espero q gostem...

em Breve vem o cap 2 Datas Comemorativas Ano Novo

Kissu


End file.
